Gohan
Son Gohan (孫そん悟ご飯はん Son Gohan) is the elder son of the series' primary protagonist Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to Pan. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Unlike his father, Gohan lacks a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones arises. Nevertheless, Gohan fights alongside the Dragon Team in the defense of Earth for much of his life. Best friends: Piccolo, Videl (Girlfriend, later wife), Katara, Orion (partner in Legends of Light and Darkness), Bender, Sora, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Twilight Sparkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Sion, Volt, Kou, Dominique, Trunks, Ayame, Goten (younger brother), Dende, Mr. Popo, Krillin Worst enemies: Frieza, Cell, Darkseid, Jet-Black Sion The B Team Storyline Legends of Light and Darkness Alongside Orion, he rescues the crew from fatal injury and brings them back to Slade's ship. Gohan then meets Bender, Skipper and Heloise and joins the team. Gohan is then sent to help the Alpha Team as Bender hasn't heard back from them and does just like that. He is unaware though of Katara's liking towards him. Gohan goes with his friends to find the fragments as he still shows chasteness to Katara's flirting. When Shan Yu is detected, Gohan rips off his white shirt and reveals his purple gi as well as his muscular body which Katara is quite impressed with as a result. He finds the villains and dominates them with his strength and sends them flying off when Katara uses her blood bending on them to stop them from killing Aleu. He is found by Captain H who leads them all to safety from the avalanche. He also meets Sliver and Green after the events Alongside the others he covers from the rain, where it's revealed that he talked with Katara to embrace her bloodbending powers after noticing them. Balthazar warns him that it could turn Katara dark and make her evil which Gohan decides to prevent. He is put to sleep through the magic of Horvath and sent to the dream world. Gohan flies around to see if they can find anyone but there is just about no one. He meets Klonoa with the others and leads the way into the castle. Afterwards he returns with the others to the real world When Aang talks with Bender, Bender tells him he was more of a kid when they meet in Act 1, as he was a little shorter, his voice was higher and more kid like and he was a little less muscular. When he traveled to find the Alpha Team, he grew taller, became more muscular and his high voice changed and changed into a lower teenager like voice. When presented with the clues to the 4th Biometal, he reads that they must go underground to find it in a big treasure chest. He also is the one who gives Aang the idea to use earthbending. He finds the three clues with the others which gets into a confrontation with the villains. Gohan takes off his cape and defends the team by attacking Harvzilla and Ozai doing great damage to both of them. He decides to hold off to save his friends, but not before warning Bender about Ozai and Giovanni going after him. He finds Hiccup and travels with him and the others on the first island. As a suggestion he and Spyro fly to find a shortcut while the other 4 walk and talk. They travel through the mountains and meet Lord Shen who tries to use his machine to stomp the heroes. After it's defeated he leaves to find the girls who they find and then the rest of the team. Gohan, Hellboy and Blake end of the finding the location of the final part of Model P as it's in a digital world. He figures out a way to get there using a computer and sends five people into the digital world to find the fragment. Gohan being as brainy as he is muscular gets the others back to the real world after their mission to find the fragment into the Digital World. When he overhears Katara's psychotic episode with bloodbending, he feel ashamed of himself that he led this happen. Gohan gets an increase in power by Hexadecimal so he can fight Darkseid without too much of a problem. He also learns about the next location they must go. Klonoa, Gohan and Aang lead the way for the others in order to see what's going on with Darkseid. Gohan learns of the Morticous Virus and reports it to the others as it is very deadly to Multi-Universe population. Hiccup, Zuko and Gohan get a message for where their final task is and tells the girls. The heroes get there and Gohan is happy as he can see his friends again and when Bender and Slade wonder how, Gohan responds through a message which was the same way they got here. Gohan agrees with Jesu Otaku and decides to find Slade and Bender and get started ahead of time. When hearing about how simple their challenge is, Gohan is too skeptical and thinks it will be challenging and he's right. Gohan travels with his friends to the caverns to find the next of the Model Zs and breaks out of a discussion between Shade and Salem. Gohan travels to Apokolips so he can fight Darkseid and help his friends. He decides on the ones to help in their attack mission before taking off his cape so he can be in perfect condition to fight Darkseid. Gohan encounters Darkseid who tries to recurit him to his side and Gohan refuses. Darkseid as a result fights Gohan in a epic fight between dark god and physical god. Gohan wins the fight and prepares to kill him, Darkseid prepares an attack though Lex saves him at the cost of his life. Gohan becomes the 12 heroes of the B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Gohan returns again and becomes a main hero for the story. After Legends of Light and Darkness, Gohan seems to have grown up into a mature and confident teenager , his confidence is shown as he wears his cape and gi permanently showing off his heroic and strong built by shedding his nerdiness and becomes more mainly. He also develops a closer relationship with Katara who he begins to feel strange feelings around he realizes he is hormonal for her and confesses to her which results in them becoming a item. He also trains Katara in the ways of the warrior since she wants to learn fighting skills so she won't be helpless. As a result, Gohan becomes a great deal stronger through their training and Katara takes a lot of levels in badass by developing superhuman strength, reflexes and speed. When things go wrong once more, he prepares to fight it off with Bender, Slade and the rest again. He is brought in with Twilight and Picard, and he was put in the deager though it made too young which Twilight fixed. When Heloise and Wendy discuss the universe always being in Multi-Universal and Manhattan calling them out on it, he agrees with Heloise stating she has a point. When Anti Cosmo and Slade, he and Bender wonder where's the others and the two explain which he seems to get considering he can relate it to Bender's position. After hearing on Isabella and her mutation he mentions that it's s unusual for a normal person, which Katara was able to do when talking about bending on a date which gets Slade's attention. He tells Slade and the others that it was a mutual attraction and that he made a promise to Aang. He travels with Slade and makes his own preparations like him while getting ready for a Sinisters of Evil member. When Macbeth shows up, he, Slade, Jack and Anti Cosmo all purse after him with Gohan fighting Macbeth and getting the tablet back. He, Anti Cosmo and Suede then talk about waiting for Strange since he has knowledge that Blue is done too. While waiting for Bender and Skipper, he discusses Sari's betrayal with the others and points out hell hath no fury than a woman scorned and hearing Aleu's disappearance makes him suspect something is going on.Isabella and Gohan believe that the cause of it is Chronos the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy though Zick and Raizel state that gods are neutral. He and the team enter the forest where he asks Bender why is he bringing a gun despite Picard and Twilight's warning in that it could attract ogres. Gohan helps Suede, Jack, Zick and Sora find Gaul with Kruyee Suede's nonhuman companion to get another piece of the treasure. Once they get back, Isabella ends up mutated into a mermaid, which Gohan and Discord decide to look up a cure. Gohan talks with the others about Blue and bringing their new friend. To his surprise it’s Katara who he’s very happy to see and apologizes for Dan, Grey and Bond hollering on her beauty. When Jack asks her how she still has the same looks without going through the deager, Gohan explains that Saiyan Blood is why in that even a hyrbrid Saiyan has it and it can slow down aging. Gohan and the others reach the amusement where the leaders of the aligned teams call Strange and once done, Raizel explains that they have a traitor who she guesses correctly as Blue. Phineas states correctly as well due to Aleu which Gohan states is right. Gohan has Picard maintain control while they go looking for the blown off pieces Discord and Twilight also smell something odd in blood as they realize it's Gohan who states that they wanted to prove something about his kind of blood in that he put in a syringe and gave someone a shot. I wanted to see how it works on a human without supernatural powers. After the plan is put in place, Gohan goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Casper, Wendy, Discord and Mr.Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can access with the pieces and going to find more of the cure. Gohan and Twilight also don't bring Anna as she should go with the others on their quest. Gohan and the crew are joined by Buffy who helps them get to the castle and they learn the truth of the act. He also suggests that the Laser get be gotten to the castle so they can use it. Gohan joins the team in going to Neverland as Rose has to inform them of what's ahead and they get caught by Pan who knows of Lizbeth and Boomer though thanks to Discord and Isabella they are saved. While Pan is talking, Gohan mediates to focus his body and muscles to make himself stronger which he does where he encourages Katara and Sora to do so. Gohan tags with the rest of the B Team to investigate though the Children of BlackGarurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find The Azoth and the Lucifricator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. He and Isabella head off to the Friendship Kingdom to work with Katara to get Roll and Bloom saved and they all sneak in to this. Then Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them it's resurrection magic which does bring people back temporarily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediately who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold. He brings Kirahue back to the house hold of The Simpsons and joins with Bender, Skipper, Stardash Suede, Bart, Sora, Jaeris, Wendy, Black Star, Connor, Suki, Knuckles and Sarah to go after a part of the invasion. They run into Sari, who masterminded it but gave it in their favor, she believed she was doing good with her actions and asking to die forgiven and with dignity and ''Gohan does just that by using his strength to rip out the heart equivalent and crush it. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia song. Gohan helps against BlackGarurumon allies and kills two of his man guards. He first helps Katara kill Unalaq and then Stardash casts her own spell on him and he grows into an adult where he uses his new powers to kill Brainiac before helping to kill BlackGarurumon and stop the Niburu. Blackpool Gohan and his friends in the B Team and Slade's Ensemble during Acts 2, 3, 4 and 6 join up with Black Star and the Star Alliance to fight Haytham Kenway and the Templar Order and Anarky and the Terrorist Unit. Future Warfare Gohan with his friends return as a result of a transaction coming from the future that they get as well as Slade's Ensemble and they end up time traveling answering to it where they and Cas end up joining forces against a new threat as a way to prevent themselves from doing this in their near future. After the timeline was altered in ''TGTTA 2 with Bender, Skipper and Lydia, The Trio use the spear to make two copies of him for both girls he's involved with. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Gohan actually does return to fight against Toffee and Bill Cipher, after not being involved in what his friends did and his girlfriend Videl joins him here. He has maintained his training and has now unlocked the next stage of his power and has grown both ways over time. The Bouncer tetralogy TheIkranRider has created a crossover featuring DBZ and The Bouncer. In it is Gohan, a Saiyan that was later involved in Ayame's salvage mission on searching for the elusive Dragon Ball. She first sees him hanging out with his family, but he really has his time to shine after hearing about her failed mission which was interfered by Dauragon C. Mikado. He listened in on how powerful the tyrant was and sympathized with her. He was confident that his younger brother, Goten, and Trunks would help defeat him and retrieve the Ball while saving the world. They were successful. Several months later, he babysat Pan and Marron with Videl during Sion's 20th birthday, which was when a lethal fission took place revealing his double based on his inner turmoil and rage. Using Piccolo's telepathy, after Ayame broke him the news on Dominique's capture, Gohan gave Sion's darker self a parry; that he must wait for his better half to fight him at the Mikado Corp., and if he loses, he may kill her. The dark Sion accepted the bargain. While the normal Sion was being beaten down by possessed rent-a-cops wielding dark energy, Gohan came to his aid and took him out of the labyrinth. At the hanging garden, they finally met and Gohan assured Sion that Dominique would be safe until he should face him and lose. While Goten stands guard at Edge to protect his friends. He assisted Sion through until they reached the executive floor. Gohan stood by, encouraging him to win against his darker self, until their Kamehameha waves made contact! They were both swept off their feet after using all their ki, until Sion was declared as the victor, sympathizing with his darker copy. Gohan congratulated him, they reunited with the other bouncers and Goten, and Sion was able to start a new life with Dominique. A few years after that, he soon found out about the sudden increase of the Yakuza. He decided to tag along with the Dragon Team, desperately trying to save the world from an impending, great evil alongside Buu, Chiaotzu, Goten, and Trunks. He arrived at Mikado in time to save and evacuate Ayame, Echidna, Leann, and the incapacitated bouncers before Dauragon completed his metamorphosis. He now prepared for one last showdown against the CEO chimera with his brother and Trunks. After a very challenging, deadly bout, they finally won just before Gotenks diffused; it was thanks to their team efforts that finished off Dauragon's ultimate form. He immediately went to Dende's Lookout with the other Saiyans and Buu. Luckily, they recovered, but with some memory lapses. Heck, he and Videl even showed Echidna some of their ki flight displays. Until he heard the news that Ayame's family was lost to the Yakuza; he decided to be a part of her surrogate family. Years later, he still visits Dog Street and the Fate bar with his bro and Trunks. Relationships Goku Piccolo Krillin Dende Bulma Goten Videl Allies and enemies Friends: Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Chioatzu, Krillin, 18, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Orion, Celes Chere, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Aleu, Hellboy, Balthazar Blake, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Spyro, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Suede, Phantom R, Wreck-it-Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo Irene Addler, Slade`s Ensemble, Discord, Death the Kid, Black Star, Liz and Patty Thompson, Tsubaki, Taki, Saul Goodman, Mr. Gold, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Picard, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Buffy Summers, Dixie, Gonner, Sion Barzahd, Volt Krueger, Kou Leifoh, Dominique Cross, Echidna, Wong Leung, Ayame, Leann Caldwell Enemies: Cell, Frieza, Majin Buu (formerly), Dr. Gero, Broly, Babidi, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order, GBF and his squad , Anarky, the Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, Nox Decious, Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Jesse, Peter Pan, Dukat, Loki, Albert Wesker, Black-Hooded Sion, the Yakuza, Dauragon C. Mikado Gallery Observe.png Snapshot 1 (07-12-2013 1-20 AM).png 264px-GohanFullPowerSuperSaiyanNoMoreRules.png gohan 1.jpg|Gohan with Oolong the shape-shifting pig gohan 2.jpg gohan 3.jpg gohan 4.png gohan 5.png gohan 6.jpg gohan 7.jpg gohan 8.jpg gohan 9.png gohan 10.png gohan 11.png gohan 12.png gohan 13.jpg gohan 14.jpg gohan 15.jpg|Gohan and Bulma gohan 16.png gohan 17.png gohan 18.png gohan 19.png gohan 20.png gohan 21.png gohan 22.png Gohan_22-b.png gohan 23.JPG gohan 24.jpg gohan 25.png gohan 26.jpeg gohan 27.png gohan 28.jpg gohan 29.jpg gohan 30.png|Gohan with Piccolo and Krillin gohan 31.jpg gohan 32.jpg gohan 33.png gohan 34.png gohan 35.jpg gohan.jpg 1254764774103_f.jpg 378438.jpg af2b039a3ca671ef4018102329917cb7.jpg 154-06.jpg 154-25.jpg 162-31.jpg 162-37.jpg Snapshot 2 (07-12-2013 1-21 AM).png capedgohan.jpg SSCapedGohanavatar2.jpg GohanWearingPiccoloClothes.jpg observe.png newisborn.png C.jpg gohan 40.png gohan 41.png gohan 42.png Gohan 22-b.png gohan 45.jpg gohan 46.jpg gohan 47.jpg gohan 48.jpg gohan 49.jpg gohan 50.jpg gohan 51.jpg gohan 52.jpg gohan 53.jpg gohan 54.jpg gohan 55.jpg gohan 56.jpg gohan 57.jpg gohan 58.jpg gohan 59.jpg gohan 60.jpg gohan 61.jpg gohan 62.jpg gohan 63.jpg gohan 64.jpg Gohan 43.png SSTeenGohanAndDende.jpg|Gohan studies and chats with his Namekian friend, Dende. Cape.gif Gohanad 54.jpg Gohan 51AD.jpg Gohan_(InAMovie).jpg Gohan_teaching_Videl.jpg Gohan,VidelAndGoten_3.jpg GohanHappy_4.jpg GohanTraining_4.jpg GohanLookingUp.jpg GohanTeachingVidelHowToFly.jpg GohanSad.jpg GohanTrainingVidel_2.jpg TakeFlightVidel_Gohan_Ki.png ConfusedGohan.jpg Videl,GotenAndGohan.jpg Gohan,GotenAndVidel_2.jpg GohanConfused_3.png GohanAndVidelTraining.jpg 2933239-mystic_gohan_powers_up__dbkai_by_2d75-d39y1xe.jpg|Mystic Gohan|link=Gohan govi.jpg 892df67fcee04d8f1a715c4eb802166af9c323d7_hq.jpg gv.png gv1.png gv2.png 084063038422505c6e30594ef18c0098.png dd61b0w-3a85055c-b08a-4127-b5fe-9b9661ec60df.png card_7016770_character.png D4IO308XsAAP7R_.jpg Ss3.png , Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Team heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Partial Human Category:Speedsters Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Action Hero Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Flyers Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Ki Users Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Son of Hero Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Champion of Universe Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Major Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Child Soldiers Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Martyrs Category:Love Interests of Katara Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Breakout Characters Category:Amazon Chaser Category:Sibling Category:Kids who have matured Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Manly Man Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Boyfriends Category:Katara and Gohan Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:B Team Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Saiyans Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lex Lang Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Planet Saver Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Masako Nozawa Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kyle Herbert Category:Animated characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious